The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Japanese pear tree having a moderate vigor and an easily maintained moderate spur development, is strongly resistant to black spot disease, and has a high productivity.
In Japan, excellent cultivars known as "Sansui" (namely, three cultivars having a Japanese name ending in "sui", respectively, i.e., "Kosui", Shinsui", and "Hosui") comprise nearly 50 percent (based on the cultivated area) of the total cultivars of the Japanese pear tree, after they are provided to a producer of pear fruit. However, the cultivation of "Kosui", among the "Sansui", has greatly increased and, for example, an imbalance between supply and demand has occurred. Thus, desirably, the term of distribution of the pear fruit is extended, using an early and a late cultivar, particularly there is required a useful early cultivar. The "Shinsui", as an early cultivar, has a low productivity and a high acidity, and does not agree with present consumers' tastes.
One purpose of our breeding program is to provide improved varieties of the pear fruit tree which can be substituted for the "Shinsui".